Boomerang
Boomerang is the forty-second episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. It premiered on November 10th, 2012. Plot After Gart uses his brother to avoid Crikey, Robot is determined to seek revenge. Monster insists karma will get Gart, and spends all day trying to prove karma exists, resulting in only getting the opposite of what he deserves. Characters *Robot *Monster *Gart *Crikey *Moby (cameo) *Nessie (cameo) *JD & Spitfire *Loudmouth (cameo) *Perry *Hal Worth-A-Ton (cameo) *Marf *Ogo Trivia *This marks as the second time Monster inflicts harm to others on purpose. The first time was in Game On. *This is the second time Marf smiles. The first time was in Speak Marf Speak. *This is the first time Gart removes his G. It is shown to be so large that it nearly covers most of Robot's front frame. *When Robot and Monster are in the park having a picnic, a watermelon can be seen with them, yet making it the second type of food other than bacon to appear on the show. The first time we see a non-bacon food product was cake which was first shown in Between Brothers. *This is the second time we see Gart's blimp, as well as the second time it gets destroyed. The first time it was both shown and destroyed was in Adventures in Babysitting. *The tree that Monster used to hit another robot with is the same one that appeared on the title card for "The Bacon Tree." *If you look closely after Gart lands in the park, the Prince of Scamtown can be seen driving. *Robot does not invent anything in this episode, mainly because Monster insisted he not invent anything due to the belief that 'karma' will perform better in getting Gart. However, an old invention of Robot's is brought to light. **Robot's old invention, the Disintegration Ray, was first shown in a clip for A Better Marftrap on the Nick site which began back in early August 2012, which was the month the show first aired. Despite the clip being there that long, the episode itself has yet to air. *We see Hal Worth-A-Ton without his hat for the first time. *List of events that happened during karma (in order): #Perry gets hit with Crikey's molar and crashes into a lamppost. #An Organic then walks up and gets hit with the large gear from the factory. #The Organic's monocle flies up and, with the sun's rays, casts a burning light through Robot and Monster's apartment window and flaming Ogo's chassis. This results in Ogo running in extreme pain before crashing into Robot's prepared Disintegration Ray. #Finally, the Disintegration Ray points upward through the skylight of the apartment, zapping Gart's blimp before disintegrating it, resulting him in crashing into the ground before being run over be the same massive rolling gear. *This is the second time Perry hugs someone. The first person he hugged was Robot-bot (who he thought was Robot) in "Spare Robot." *Earlier in the episode, Perry's car is red, but near the end of the episode it is blue like it should be. Quotes Gart: MY BLIMP! My beautiful blimp! Robot! (Gets Hit By The Rolling Gear) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster